


Never Trust a Lady

by Barbeara



Category: Daylight robbery, Drama - Fandom, Never Trust a Lady
Genre: Books, Jail, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbeara/pseuds/Barbeara
Summary: I had this project in my English class using the story of Never Trust a Lady and I loved where my plot line was going. So I decided to share it.





	Never Trust a Lady

Everyone thought that Horace Demby was a good, honest citizen. He was about fifty and unmarried, and he lived with a housekeeper who worried over his health. Actually, he was usually very well and happy except for attacks of hay fever in the summer time. He made locks and was successful enough at his business to have two helpers. Yes, Horace Demby was good and respectable — but not completely honest. Fifteen years ago Horace had served his first and only time in prison for stealing jewels. Horace didn’t want to become honest; he only wanted to make sure that his dishonesty never got him into trouble again.Horace hated prison. He hated the food, the lack of exercise, the ugly worn-out books in the prison library. Horace liked rare, expensive books; this was the reason he robbed a safe every year. Each year he planned carefully just what he would do, stole enough to last for twelve months, and secretly bought the books he loved through an agent.  
Now, walking in the bright sunshine, he felt sure that ‘his year’s robbery was going to be successful as all the others, for two weeks he had been studying the house at Shotover Grange, looking at its rooms, its electric wiring, its paths and its garden. This afternoon the two servants, who remained in the Grange while the family was in London, had gone to the movies. Horace saw them go, and he felt happy, in spite of the little tickle of hay fever in his nose. He came out from behind the garden wall, his tools carefully packed in a bag on his back. He had seen the housekeeper hang the key to the kitchen door on a hook outside. He put on a pair of gloves, took the key, and opened the door. He was always careful not to leave any fingerprints.The safe was in the drawing-room, behind a rather poor painting. There was a bowl of flowers on the table, and Horace felt his nose tickle. He gave a little sneeze and then put down his bag. He had four hours before the servants returned.The safe was not going to be hard to open; after all he had lived with locks and safes all his life. The burglar alarm was primitive. He went into the hall to cut its wire. He came back and sneezed loudly as the smell of the flowers came to him again. He buried his face in his handkerchief.At this very moment he heard a voice say from the doorway: "Men, always trying to make my job harder."  
Said the silhouette standing there in the doorway watching Horace jump like a cat.  
"Howdy stranger, I'm Ethel, and yes I am one of the maid's who house sit for the tenant's while there away, but I am just in it for the money."  
Ethel said as she sashayed her way around the living room knocking down the priceless artifacts with a flick of her wrist. As she makes her way closer to Horace the tall red head never breaks eye contact with the horrified along with confused as to why the pretty woman he knew who cared for the house is now smashing artifacts that can never be replaced.  
"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IN BLOODY HELL YOU ARE DOING."  
Horace at Ethel as he dove for an ancient Chinese vase worth millions that was free falling towards the floor in front of him.  
"Oh just tidying you know my job"  
Ethel said while side stepping over Horace to the safe. Within minutes the safe was open and the money and jewelry were stuffed inside Ethel's purse  
"H-H-ow?"  
He stuttered at the retreating figure as the man rose from the floor placing the vase back in its original place.  
"I worked here for three months, I know the ins and outs of this place like it's my own, Well I guess our fun here is done."  
Ethel said with a little wave of her hand that when Horace noticed the police sirens.  
"Sorry cupcake I had to it was you or me. Well I guess I'm off to Hawaii or maybe Italy who knows. Well the cops are maybe a block away so see yah I'll send you a post card."  
As I run to the window to look at the police cars zoom around the corner and skid to a stop in front of the house.  
"Well I don't think you will be sending any post cards my dear there already here."  
As Horace turns around to address Ethel he's greeted with emptiness the lady was gone and so was the vase. Just as Horace was about to make a run for the door it crashes open and ten armed police men come running in and surround him. 

Three Months Later  
"Mail for Horace" calls the Correctional Officer behind the desk  
"Yah" he calls back  
As Horace takes the post card from the man behind the desk as he looks at the card he is greeted with a surprise it was from Spain he knew no one from Spain. So Horace turned the card of to see who it was from he went wide eyed like a deer in headlights.  
I'm sorry Cupcake I had to  
Signed,  
E

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to post more of these. Have a good day bye


End file.
